The Human Genetic Cell Repository was established by the National Institute of General Medical Sciences in 1972 to collect cell samples from patients with genetic disorders and to establish and distribute cell lines derived from the samples to researchers. The Repository's primary function remains serving the human genetics research community by both stimulating and facilitating research efforts. The Repository continues developed improved techniques for storing, establishing, culturing, and characterizing material. The Repository currently contains approximately 10,000 unique cell lines and 4,300 DNA samples. The Repository also now prepares and distributes DNA samples from a large number of its cell lines.